<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Imagined by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803480">Never Imagined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce likes being cared for, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Just a lot of piss, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Piss, Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Voyeurism, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in the lab, Bruce discovers a side of himself he never knew existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Bruce had been working on a drug that would receive pain for Peter when he felt the first twitches of his bladder. <em>Eh, I'll be done soon, I can wait it out,</em> he thought as he measured out one of the solutions. </p>
<p>He cursed as the solution caught fire. Again.  trHe He'd quickly sprayed it with his extinguisher before it got too big. He ran a hand through his graying curls and sighed. He'd tried dozens of formulas but they all gave off too much heat and reacted with the air. Experiment after experiment, minute after minute, coffee after coffee. Bruce moved to get more materials, but he froze as his bladder made its need to empty itself known again, but this time it's intensity was much greater. <em>Not now, I need to do this. </em></p>
<p>Finally, after two more fires, he found the right concentration of reactants and produced a solid that he could make a pill with. <em>Write that formula down, Banner, so you can mass produce it. </em>As he picked up the chalk, he felt a spurt of urine escape his dick. <em>Shit, that took too long. how long has it been? How much have I had to drink?</em></p>
<p>Bruce grabbed himself with one hand as he wrote down the formula, pinching his urethra closed so he could finish. He moaned at the contact, his cock tenting his trousers slightly. <em>You can make it, Banner. Just finish writing. Oh fuck, the wet fabric feels good. </em>He grinded into the small wet patch and let out another leak, expanding the patch until it was the size of a grape. Bruce put the chalk down, stepping back to make sure his writing was legible. He still had a hand in his cock, which was now starting to swell. The scientist unbuttoned his slacks and gripped himself. He monsed louder as another spurt, a bit longer, escaped him and wet his boxers again. <em>Damn it Tony, why don't you have any bathrooms on this floor?</em></p>
<p>Bruce knew he had two options. Either try his damnedest to get to a bathroom before he lost full control over his bladder, or wet his boxers like a toddler. "Fuck it, I've waited too long," he said aloud as he pulled his slacks down all the way, stepping out of them, and removed everything except his boxers. He sat on the stool at his lab station and squeezed his balls, feeling them fill with liquid. He didn't know if he'd orgasm or piss first. He rubbed himself through his boxers, teasing his slit and rolling his foreskin back and forth. He relaxed his bladder enough for the wet patch to sleep through to the front of his boxers and rubbed his cock back and forth through the wetness. If there was anyone else on the floor, he knew they would hear the filth escaping his mouth, but luckily it was a weekend and therefore all Stark employees were at home. </p>
<p>Bruce's bladder was aching now, begging to be emptied. But Bruce was a stubborn man, and he refused to deny himself the pleasure of letting go before he was absolutely bursting. He thrusted against the chair, humping it like a dog in heat. He wondered what it would feel like to have drying piss and come in his chest hair, to wet enough to fully wet his boxers but then pull his still pissing cock out of them and redirect the stream to his chest. Would it be better to do this sitting or lying down? "Ugh, the tile won't be comfortable though! Maybe later I can take this to my bed?" </p>
<p>Bruce decided to stay sitting, wet his boxers and the stool, feel the puddle spread over it's surface and then fall down his legs onto the floor. He was going to fucking burst soon, and it would be glorious. </p>
<p>Bruce felt the urine start to come out again and moaned in relief, feeling the wetness through his boxers. He palmed himself furiously, running his hand through the heat as the wet patch grew and grew. He removed his hand and watched as his boxers grew too soggy to hold anymore and a puddle began to form. He was thankful he had drank so much as he kept going and going, he wasn't even close to done as the fluid started falling on the floor, down his legs and feet. He ran his soaked hands over his chest, his still pissing cock jumping as he played with his nipples. As Bruce's stream stopped he thrusted his cock into the puddle and moved a hand back into his soaked boxers, his cock wet with his own urine. "Oh fuck, I'm not going to last long!" he screamed, his cock was so sensitive and hot and wet and oh my God he wasn't even religious but he was thanking God that this idea popped into his head and he was coming hard. </p>
<p>It took a minute for Bruce to come down from his high. His boxers were heavy with piss and come. He sat up and his boxers sagged, dripping wet. He removed them and tossed them in the sink so he could wash them. Bruce wiped himself down with paper towels,t cleaned the stool and the puddle underneath it with a mop. He sprayed the entire area down with a non-flammable air freshener. </p>
<p>"Holy shit, I did that. And I liked it," Bruce said under his breath as he washed out his boxers in the sink. He really fucking liked it. He wouldn't do it in the lab again, but in the bedroom? Definitely. </p>
<p>Bruce had just finished buttoning his lab coat when Tony walked in. "What a delightful smell. You got a formula ready to test, Brucie-bear? Or are ya too busy making perfume?"</p>
<p>"Haha, Tony, very funny. Yes, I have a formula. Let's hope this is a winner, took a lot just to get one that didn't light the room on fire. One super drug for spider-baby, just need to press it into pill form." Bruce was glad Tony hadn't walked in twenty minutes before. He knew Tony was kinky, but he didn't think the engineer was "piss his own pants" kinky. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unbeknownst to Bruce, Tony knew about the whole thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was switching through different video feeds across the tower when he saw a sight he had never expected. Bruce Banner, his science bro, the mild-mannered (except when he got angry) genius who had more degrees than any man should, was stripping himself of his clothes in the lab. </p>
<p>"Now Bruce, what ever are you doing that for?" Tony asked to himself, deciding to stay on that particular feed and see what the fuck Bruce was up to. </p>
<p>And, it didn't take long for him to figure out. He knew a piss face when he saw one, and Bruce's face was a perfect match. "Son of a bitch," he smiled as he reached down to his crotch. "JARVIS, send this feed on my phone, I'm taking a shower and I want to see this."</p>
<p>"As you wish, sir," JARVIS replied dryly. Tony pulled out the phone and watched the footage as he walked to his bathroom. Hell, he didn't have to go that bad, but he couldn't ruin his equipment or clothing. Tony pulled off his jeans and t-shirt and stepped out of his shoes. He mounted his phone on the special rack he built that would protect the phone from water damage and turned the shower on. Bruce was just starting to palm himself on the feed. Tony was painfully hard but he wanted to see his friend let go before he would tend to his erection. </p>
<p>The feed had no audio, but Tony could imagine the filth coming from his friend's mouth, hear the moans and the swears. Finally, Bruce began to let go, and Tony finally could achieve his own orgasm. He watched the video like a hawk, seeing the urine fill Bruce's boxers, then puddle on the stool and then fall on the floor. Bruce was rutting himself into the wetness, and Tony felt infatuation for his friend, wanting Bruce to piss on him, too, and to return the favor. To fuck Bruce as they pissed all over each other. In the months since the Avengers had formed, he'd imagined partaking in that particular kink with all of them, but now that he knew Bruce was into it? Tony came hard and sank down onto the shower floor. Bruce was cleaning up now, so Tony could relieve himself. He laid down before aiming his cock for his chest and pissed, feeling both the water and urine hit his body, the water running cold but his urine hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony took the elevator down to Bruce's lab, acting as though he had not watched his friend get off. Thankfully, Bruce hadn't suspected anything, and the two worked together on mixing enough formula to test it on actual subjects. Tony made sure the both of them had plenty of coffee. One cup, two, three. </p>
<p>Finally, it was nearing dinnertime, so Tony ordered a pizza for the two to share as they watched a movie. "How about Star Wars? We can watch a few tonight," suggested Bruce. </p>
<p>The two men were shocked to see that Mace Windy looked suspiciously like Fury, and came up with a theory that the man was secretly an actor when he wasn't bothering them about missions. As the credits rolled, Bruce stood up. "I got to take a leak," he said when Tony looked at him oddly. </p>
<p>"Bruce, c'mon, you can stick it out for a while longer!" Tony teased, so Bruce sat back down and they continued onto the next film. He tried not to make too many movements, but Tony paused the film after only about thirty minutes. "I gotta piss, too. C'mon, my bathroom." Bruce didn't know why they couldn't just use the communal one just off the main hallway but they made their way to Tony's bathroom. "Shower, just sit down, 'm not gonna turn on the water. Keep your clothes on." </p>
<p>Okay, now Bruce was really puzzled. "Okay, Tony, why the fuck are we here? I just want to piss and get back out the-" Bruce was cut off by Tony kissing him. Bruce relaxed into the kiss, letting out a sigh. Tony's hand made its way down to Bruce's trousers and he cupped Bruce's crotch. Bruce bucked his hips and pulled away. "Tony, what the hell?" </p>
<p>Tony squeezed Bruce's crotch and smiled. "I know what happened down in the lab earlier. And frankly, I'm flattered. You gave me quite the show, Banner. How about you give me a repeat performance?" </p>
<p>Bruce smiled as he realized. "You son of a bitch. Alright. Sit down where I'm at, I'm going to give you a good show before we do this." </p>
<p>Tony sat down, and Bruce straddled his waist before kissing him again. Bruce, despite his long time in academia, knew how to kiss well, and by the time his bladder was aching, both men had numerous hickeys, swollen lips, and messy hair. </p>
<p>"Mm, Bruce, I gotta," Tony managed to say before Bruce felt him relax and heat began to spread across both of their crotches. Bruce thrusted his hips into the wetness as it made its way through Tony's jeans into Bruce's trousers, the wet heat making his already hard cock grow somehow even harder. Bruce thrusted harder, wanting to orgasm before he too pissed, spill his load into his pants. He wanted Tony to fuck him as he pissed, but he knew he didn't have the time, nor the lube, to do so.</p>
<p>His thrusts grew more erratic and he came just as Tony's stream began to peter out. "Oh fuck, Tony," he moaned, his now soft cock filling with urine. "That was fucking hot. Oh god, I came as you pissed all over us. And now, I'm going to return the favor." </p>
<p>Bruce let his bladder go as he kissed Tony again, reaching a hand into Tony's boxers. His cock was soaking wet, so he had little problem jacking it off as he pissed on Tony's legs. Bruce pissed for what seemed like hours, but it had to have only been a minute or two, and Tony had came just as the final few drops made their way into the mess. </p>
<p>"Fuck," the two said in unison, out of breath, soaking wet, both having experienced the best orgasms they had had in a long time. </p>
<p>"I don't think we're finishing the movie tonight," Bruce said finally, standing up and stripping his clothes off. Tony nodded and removed his clothing as well. "Do you?" </p>
<p>"Definitely not." Tony agreed. There was no way they'd be able to focus on the movie after that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce turned on the shower, allowing both of them to clean off enough so they could make their way to Bruce's quarters, seeing as they were better equipped to deal with accidental Hulk-outs than Tony's bedroom. Bruce didn't know how far they would go, but he wanted to be prepared in case Hulk decided to pay a visit. </p><p>Tony grabbed a few condoms and a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before following Bruce to his room. </p><p>Bruce's bed was reinforced to the wall and made of stronger materials in case he happened to Hulk out in bed (before now it was in case he had a nightmare). Unlike Tony's room, which had clothing strewn about, Bruce's room was very neat, with clothing coordinated by type and color, books arranged in alphabetical order on his shelves, as well as pictures of his family. His mother just before she was murdered, his cousin Jen, friends from college, Betty. </p><p>"Nice place, Bruce. It suits you," Tony remarked as he looked around. </p><p>"Thanks," Bruce said quietly. "It's been, uh, a long time since I've done anything with anyone, let alone a guy." </p><p>Tony smiled, knowing he would be able to treat the scientist with the love and care he deserved. "It's fine. Just means we'll have to find out what you like. Besides watersports, of course." Bruce chuckled. "Alright, how about you lie down, I'll make you comfortable?" </p><p>Tony laid down next to Bruce, running his hand up and down the arm closest. "Can I kiss you?" Tony asked. He was going to take this slow, slower than in the shower, hoping it would make it less likely for the other guy to show up. </p><p>Bruce nodded, so Tony leaned over and kissed the scientist nice and slow. "Pick up the pace a little, I don't want to fall asleep!" Bruce smiled. So Tony slipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth, making out for a while before leaving a hickey on his neck. "Alright, do you want me to give you a blow job?" Tony suggested. </p><p>"Yeah," Bruce replied, nodding his head. </p><p>Tony then got his first proper look at Bruce's cock. Sure, he'd seen it in the showers and after he had returned back to himself after a Hulk out, but he'd never paid much attention. It was a decent size, tanned, the base obscured by curly black hair, not unlike the rest of Bruce's body. Tony licked his lips. He slowly took it in his mouth, running his tongue over each and every inch, bobbing his head up and down. One hand rubbed Bruce's thigh while the other made its way to Bruce's ass. He his hand over it, squeezing the cheeks lightly as he tasted pre-cum on his tongue. "Ah fuck, Tony, I'm close! Right there! Ahh!" Bruce came with a particularly loud moan as one of Tony's fingers circled Bruce's hole, touching but not quite penetrating it. Swallowing it all down, Tony asked Bruce to get a condom and lube. </p><p>"Alright, first I've got to prepare you for my cock. I assume it's been a while since you've been penetrated, and even then the asshole is very tight. I have to slowly make enough room for my cock to fit without hurting you. I start with one finger and will work my way up to three." Tony coated one finger with lube and rested it on the hole. "Now I will gently press in," Bruce hissed. "It'll hurt a little, but I'll make you feel so fucking good. Allow it to stretch. Now, if I were doing just fingers I'd find your prostate, but I'm just making room right now." A few minutes later Tony added another finger, allowing Bruce to adjust to it before starting to scissor the hole. "This will make it easier to add the last finger, there we go," Tony said as he added the last finger. </p><p>Bruce groaned as Tony removed his fingers. "Alright, you're opened up enough, baby. Just let me out the condom on and some more lube." Tony opened the wrapper and pulled the condom on before adding just a little more lube. He the straddled Bruce's waist and lined his cock up to Bruce's hole. The scientists breath hitched as he adjusted to the new sensation. "You good, Bruce?" </p><p>"So good!" Bruce cried out as Tony thrusted in for the second time. "I love you, Tony!" </p><p>Tony smiled big. "I love you too, Brucie." he moaned as the friction started feeling really good. "Now, I'm going to find your prostate. You'll know when I hit it," Tony explained, pushing in a little more. Tony leaned down to kiss Bruce, mouth still tasting a bit like his seed. As he thrust especially deep Bruce moaned into the kiss and started making miniature thrusts upwards, hitting Tony's belly. "Mm, you feel good, baby?" </p><p>"Mm," Bruce moaned. Tony could feel that Bruce's cock was already hard again, poking into Tony's abdomen. </p><p>"I'll always make you feel good, baby," Tony sighed, thrusting harder and harder before he slipped into the condom. "Do you want me to pull out or stay in until you cum?" To his surprise, Tony felt Bruce start pissing again. Bruce moaned as he peed onto Tony's stomach, not as strong as it had been both times earlier that day but still having some force. "Just like that, baby. Mm, that's so fucking good, Bruce." The sheets were getting wet but Tony didn't care, Bruce was obviously too far into whatever headspace Tony had allowed him to cross into. And as long as Bruce was in this headspace, Tony would take care of him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is actually turning into a thing rather than just being a one shot. <br/>I'm not going to be doing much with age play seeing as I don't know much about it. Bruce isn't going to be turning into a baby he just likes being cared for and will allow himself to relax. He also likes being called baby but he isnt one, he's an adult who likes to be cared for. No diapers or anything, just watersports</p><p>anyway, leave comments if you have any suggestions and I may incorporate them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other avengers find out about Bruce and Tony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Bruce and Tony's discoveries, going to the bathroom in, well, a bathroom, felt foreign. Why go to a toilet as soon as the first inklings to urinate appeared, when you could wait until you were absolutely bursting, find your lover, and piss all over the both of you and then get each other off as it dried. </p>
<p>So when a situation emerged when they <em>had </em>to use the proper facilities, they dreaded it. Missions, team bonding nights, anything that had to do with the public...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was getting ready for a training session when he first felt his bladder twinge. <em>Fuck it, it's only a few hours, then me and Bruce can shower together and I can let loose. </em>He chugged a bottle of water and wrapped his fists in athletic tape. </p>
<p>But no, it was never that easy. Not even ten minutes in and JARVIS interrupted. </p>
<p>"Sorry to bother, but Director Fury is calling," the AI reported and all the Avengers groaned. </p>
<p>"You know I wouldn't be bothering you if there wasn't a big threat to civilians. A group of hostiles known as the Kree have landed and are threatening war," Fury said. "I will send Banner information on them, but I will warn you now that the fuckers are not to be taken lightly. I dealt with them back when I was a young agent, and it appears they are back for round two." </p>
<p>Tony frowned. He didn't know how long the confrontation with the hostiles would take, but it would definitely put a damper on his plans. If Bruce had to Hulk out (which Tony guessed would happen), he definitely wouldn't be in the mood for sex, even if it were vanilla. </p>
<p>Fury continued. "A quinjet will be at Avengers tower with an ETA of fifteen minutes. Be ready for battle." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony stared at the toilet in front of him and grimaced. No, he was going to prolong this. He did not have to go that bad, he could hold it until he got back. So he climbed into his suit and walked to join the rest of the Avengers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4 hours later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avengers were sitting on the return flight home. Luckily, Bruce hadn't needed to Hulk out, so the man was sitting next to him playing a game on his phone. Steve was chatting with Thor and Natasha and Clint were asleep on each other's shoulders. And Tony was fucking miserable. Every few seconds it seemed like he had to find a new position. He grit his teeth. "How long do we have left?" </p>
<p>Steve looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. "I told you five minutes ago, thirty minutes. That bored, Stark?" Tony groaned and shifted again. He was thankful this quinjet didn't have a bathroom on board so he had an excuse if one of the others noticed. </p>
<p>"Fuck off Capsicle. I'm just askin'. No need to get your star spangled panties in a twist." Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to Thor. "Psst, Bruce!" </p>
<p>Bruce looked up from his phone and smiled at his boyfriend. He knew Tony was getting desperate, could feel every single time he moved no matter how slight. "Almost there, babe," he whispered. The others didn't know about their relationship yet, much less their kink. "You can hold it." </p>
<p>Tony groaned. He was trying so hard not to cup himself through his pants. He felt a spurt exit his cock and wet his underwear. He bucked his hips. "Please!" he hissed as he started shaking his leg up and down. </p>
<p>Bruce's eyes darted over to look at Steve and Thor. 'Fine' he thought. "Alright. But I'm going slow." </p>
<p>Tony pouted. Slow wouldn't keep him from flooding the quinjet floor. But some stimulation was better than none, so he grabbed Bruce's hand and placed it on his leg. Bruce inches over to Tony's crotch and ran his hand over it, before cupping it and squeezing. Tony's hips bucked again and he moaned ever so slightly as his cock instantly hardened. Bruce kept his hand there, occasionally allowing it to tighten around Tony's erection. He could feel whenever Tony left go for just a second before he immediately clenched up, feel how his underwear was slightly moist. His own bladder was filling as well, but he was nowhere near as desperate as his lover, who let out another small spurt. Bruce ran his index finger up the length of Tony's cock as his own began to swell. </p>
<p>Steve looked over at the two as Bruce did this and his eyes widened. Oh. "I didn't know you were so close," he called out to them. Tony jumped and a longer spurt came out. </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ!" Tony exclaimed. He moaned as Bruce's hand left his cock. "Baby, no!" Thor looked over as well as Bruce's hand returned to Tony's crotch. </p>
<p>"I was unaware of your coupling, Anthony and Banner. I must say my congratulations!" Thor said loudly, loud enough to wake the two assassins. </p>
<p>"What the hell-" Clint sleepily said as he opened and closed his eyes. "Keep it down, 'm sleepin'!" Nat plugged her ears. </p>
<p>"You two are, you're-" Steve stuttered. </p>
<p>"Easy, 1940s, in the 21st century two fellas can be together!" Tony quipped as he bucked his hips. </p>
<p>"Of course two fellas can, I was sleepin' with- but you're open about it? You're doin' that so openly?" Steve was shocked. Back in the day, he and Bucky had to hide, but now it was okay to be affectionate towards your best guy? </p>
<p>"Yeah? Oh fuck Bruce!" Tony was interrupted as he started pissing for real. His pants were dark, but with a super solider, he knew he'd soon be found out. He thrust his hips into the wet heat as Bruce moaned and came in his boxers. "Mm, it's coming!" </p>
<p>"What's comin'- are you pissing?" Steve exclaimed as the hiss of Tony's urine hit his ears. </p>
<p>"Mm, it's so good," Tony moaned as Bruce reached a hand into Tony's pants and pulled out his pissing cock. The scientist rushed to get down on his knees and put it on his mouth. Tony thrusted his hips into his mouth as Bruce drank his urine. </p>
<p>Steve felt himself harden in his pants at the sight. Holy shit. Of all the things he'd seen in this new age, he's ever seen people be so open about sex. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Bruce, right there!" Tony yelled as his stream stopped and Bruce started blowing him for real. "Mm, Steve, you're looking mighty flustered." Steve looked over at Thor and saw that he was politely averting his eyes and was instead talking to the quinjet pilot. At least someone could control themself. </p>
<p>"Shut it," Steve warned. He'd take care of this in his apartment. </p>
<p>"Suit yourself. Bruce, how's your bladder? Mmmmm!" Tony orgasmed and Bruce swallowed it down with his piss. The scientist stood up and thought. </p>
<p>"About half full. Don't worry, I'll return the favor back at our place." But first, he was going to drink a ton of water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avengers returned to Stark tower and immediately changed back into their athletic wear. Too tired to spar, however, they ordered take out and sat down to watch a movie. They decided on Jurassic Park, as Steve was meaning to watch it and Thor was interested in dinosaurs. Bruce and Tony loaded up on the soda, the two drinking an entire two liter bottle themselves. By the end of the film, it was Bruce's turn to be bursting and Tony to have a mild need. </p>
<p>"Alright. Clint, Nat, me and Brucie here are dating. Steve and Thor kind of saw us fucking on the quinjet while y'all were sleeping. Just wanted to let y'all know in case you see us getting up to shit." </p>
<p>"Does he Hulk out when y'all are boning?" Clint asked. "Alright, alright I'm joking. I'm happy for y'all." </p>
<p>"Same here," Nat smiled while slapping Clint for his comment. </p>
<p>"I said I was joking!" Clint retorted, but he winked when he thought Natasha wasn't looking. </p>
<p>"Idiot," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Be good to him, Stark." She grabbed the trash they had amassed and took it to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Of course I will, Bruce is my baby," Tony kissed Bruce on the cheek. "Bathroom, unless you want to piss all over my carpet," he whispered into Bruce's ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce was glad that he and Tony were wearing light colored clothing now as he walked into the bathroom and saw his boyfriend sitting on the bench in the shower, grey joggers on his hips. Bruce stripped himself of his tank top so he was just wearing his blue shorts. He climbed onto Tony's lap and kissed him as he relaxed his bladder. Piss flooded his thin shorts, heat sinking into the thick joggers Tony wore. He grinded himself into Tony's stomach as he peed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Bruce stood up, pulling his cock out of his shorts and directed the stream to Tony's chest, watching it fall down Tony's abs and continue to darken those amazing gray joggers. The wet fabric showed off the outline of Tony's cock, clinging to it like a bathing suit would. "Mm, fill me up daddy!" he screamed as the stream weakened. He could not remember ever calling his father that, it was always "Sir" and then "Robert" after he was sent to prison. But hell, he knew Tony loved Bruce calling him that. </p>
<p>"Alright, baby," Tony agreed as he pulled his pants off. His cock was hard and soaking wet. Fuck, he didn't want to wait to prep Bruce, but he would, just to make it easier on him. Pulling the dripping blue shorts off then laying him down on the bench, Tony fingered Bruce until he was opened and then pushed his still piss-soaked cock in. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck!" Bruce moaned in pleasure as Tony fucked him hard. </p>
<p>"I bet you liked wetting our pants, huh baby? Giving old Spangles a show as you drank my piss, then just now? You're fucking beautiful, baby." Tony liked watching Bruce's face as he praised him. Bruce hadn't seen much love in his life, and Tony was going to change that. He wanted Bruce to know that he was beautiful and fucking amazing. He ran a soaked hand through Bruce's curls. </p>
<p>"I love you, Daddy," said Bruce as he came all over Tony's stomach. He thrusted up as he rode out his high. Tony's thrusts became more sloppy and he leaned down to kiss Bruce. </p>
<p>"Mm, baby, I love you too." His balls slapped against Bruce's ass and then he came. "I fucking love you." </p>
<p>"Tony, do you have to piss?" Bruce asked as he felt the last of Tony's cum shoot out but no movement. </p>
<p>Tony answered by letting a stream comes out, filling Bruce's ass even more. Even more than pissing himself or on Bruce was pissing in him. It pooled all around his dick and was so tight and hot. Bruce's belly would inflate and he would hold it in as long as he could, sometimes until he had to piss again and he relaxed all his muscles and everything spilled out. Tony had had to buy plastic sheets for their bed because of how often Bruce went to bed with an ass and cock full of piss. That and they loved fucking in bed. </p>
<p>"Do you feel better?" Tony asked once he pulled out. </p>
<p>"Mm," Bruce replied sleepily. </p>
<p>"I'm glad, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony kissed Bruce on the forehead and tucked him into bed. Climbing in next to him, cuddling until Bruce fell asleep and he relaxed and out came Tony's piss. Bruce smiled as he drifted off. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>